User talk:Barneybuilt
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 10:37, 2012 April 26 Contributions, and James Layton Thank you for joining our little band. We have some unresolved problems with the software here, so you have various options to avoid fustration: :(1) if you want to use the "Edit with form" option, you have to use the "Firefox" browser, version 3. :(2) to directly edit pages, see Forum:Data entry without using Form:Person. You must also turn off the "Visual Editor" in your user preferences: see here. :(3) leave me a message specifying what should be changed/created, and I will attempt it. You seem to disagree with my sources about the birth date of James Layton. If I search on Ancestry World trees (like this) I get six hits, five of whom give his birth date as "10 Jun 1824". I notice that Ancestral File prefers a date of "10 Jun 1826": is that the date you favour? Can you quote a good source for it? I am happy to change James Layton (c1794-1828) to match, but I do like to be able to quote a source. Thurstan 21:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC)